blimeycowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan's Messyges
Jordan's Messyges was created by Jordan and Josh Taylor in June 2006. Similar to Messy Mondays, Messyges began as a show where Jordan answered questions, but quickly became a show where Jordan simply offers his profound wisdom to the world. After Messy Mondays shifted gears away from answering viewer questions, Messyges was started back up again as an advice show. Episodes Original Series (2006-2010) Josh has mentioned on several occasions that several original episodes of Messyges have been deleted for various reasons. Thus, this is merely a list of all known episodes. # Toes, Girlfriends, Bands # Dumbbells and Chick Flicks # Florida and Fear # Jordan's Hair # Live Life, or Leave # Stay in Touch with Your Relatives # Don't Be a Typical Teenager # Don't Mess with God's Chosen # Take Advantage of Text Messyging # Listen to God's Chosen # Celebrate Jesus Day # Don't Name Your Band Something Dumpy # Doesn't Make Videos in the Summer # Don't Be an Indie Elitist # Get to Know God # Quit While You're Ahead # Keep Your Promises Post-Messy Mondays (2012-present) # Recycling Terrible Ideas # Thinking about the Future # Cheating on Three Girlfriends # Questions That Are Not About Relationships # New Host?! # Kelli's Birthday # Tour Favorite # Teen Girl Troubled With Boy Problems # Better Person vs. Scientist # Hope for Humanity # I Love My Brother. # Disney Princesses & Embarrassing Moments # Ring by Spring? # My Top 5 Favorite Bands # The Double Whammy! # Shy Guys vs. Not Interested # My Favorite Movie # Farmer's Tan Insecurities # THE LAST MESSYGE?! # Responding to the Haters!!! # Cheaters- Homeschool Edition! # Go Talk to the Principal # None of Your Friends Have a Clue # Coca-Cola "Controversy"! # I Like "Like Like" My Best Friend's Twin Brother # I'm Sorry I Never Answer Your Questions # The Worst Advice Ever # Big Head Kid # What Does ;( Mean? # Debating Cheese & Sleep Deprivation # A New Expletive # Madly in Like with Someone I've Never Met # A Very Disturbing Story about a Turtle # How Do I Hug a Boy? # I Have a Crush on My Best Friend's Older Brother # My Favorite Youtuber # I Want My Ex-Girlfriend Back # The Scariest Thing I've Ever Done # #ThankGodForMessyges # My Biggest Pet Peeve # I Actually Answer the Questions # Prank Calling Kelli # The Funniest Episode Ever # Am I Going to Become a Farmer?! # Why Are Guys Mean to Girls They Like?! # Sending a Boy Mixed Signals # Have I Ever Told a Girl I Like Her? # How Do You Tell a Girl You Like Her without Looking Stupid? # Three Things You Need For a Good Relationship # My Ex-Boyfriend Is Proposing to Someone Else # Why Don't Guys Like Me? # Sadie Hawkins Dance Advice # I'm Taller than the Guy I Like # When Should I Start Telling People that I Have a Boyfriend? # My Sister & Her Boyfriend Show Too Much PDA # Unfollowing Someone on Instagram # I Like My Sister's Boyfriend's Brother # My Ex-Boyfriend is Ignoring Me # I'm a Homeschooler in Love with a Public Schooler # My Best Friend's Crush Likes Me # Asking a Girl to Hang Out without it Looking Like Date # Are You a Doctor Who Fan? # My Friend Told My Crush that I Like Him # Is He Hinting that He Likes Me? # I Haven't Had My First Kiss # My Best Friend's Boyfriend HATES ME # Girl Bullies Boy? CALL THE COPS! # I Have a Crush on My Older Sister's Friend # Awkward Situation with Brother's Girlfriend # I Have a Crush on 15 Girls from CHURCH CAMP # A Girl is Saying Nasty Things About Me to My Crush # My Introverted Crush Won't Talk to Me # I ACCIDENTALLY Told a Boy I Don't Like That I Like Him # Held My Hand...Then FRIEND ZONED ME? # Breaks Up With Girlfriend...IMMEDIATELY SNAPCHATS ME? # JUST met. crushing HARD. Should I add him on Facebook? # The Most SERIOUS Messyge I've Ever Received # My STUPID SISTER Sabatoged Me... # My Youth Leader Has a Crush on Me!! # sooo…I don't ACTUALLY like my bf, BUT… # If I answer wrong, he becomes an atheist... # Grandma stole my password & blocked ALL HOMESCHOOLERS # My BFF's boyfriend professed his love… FOR ME # I made a FAKE ONLINE IDENTITY so she'd like me… should I tell? # I'm 15 and in love with a GROWN MAN... # I'm a NEW ATHEIST. Will my parents still love me? # My family found out about the bad stuff I do online... # I’m kissing MY COUSIN and don’t know how to tell my parents… # I ACCIDENTALLY kissed my friend’s boyfriend in the dark… # The most inappropriate Messyges of all time?… # I cheated on my boyfriend in a VR chatroom… # MY MOM wants me to be MORE PHYSICAL with my boyfriend… # My boyfriend doesn't know I already booked our wedding... # My 90yr old GRANDMA is forcing me to watch DIRTY TV... # I posted the HOTTEST Instagram pic, then my brother did this... # I didn't know my dad was married…for 2 months # We had no physical contact before marriage… # My Husband’s Best Friend is in love with me... (for real) # My youth pastor is too physical with me… help. # He asked me to take a FERTILITY TEST… on the 2nd date # My friend FAKED being drunk... I showed HER MOM the texts # My EX obsessively calls in the night wanting me to... # I used GPS to spy on my Best Friend. She's with my EX… # I said "I love you"… TOO SOON # MY husband keeps texting HIS EX's family... # I need closure with my ex...problem is: I'M MARRIED # I physically attacked my crush… can this still work? # I learned what my friends REALLY do... while at chick-fil-a # Worried I did too much with a girl… am i still a good guy? # I'm 21 and kind of dating a 15 year old… i love her # My dad HATES my girlfriend because he caught us… Schedule Episodes 18-22 (June 2012-August 2012) Released every other Friday. Episodes 23-30 (February 2013-April 2013) Released every Friday. Episodes 31-36 (Summer 2013) Released every Friday as part of the Summer of Blimey Cow. Episodes 37-43 (October 2013-April 2014) Released the first Friday of every month. Episodes 44-83 (May 2014-January 2015) The longest running schedule, released every Friday. The final episode of this series launched the new show #AskJordan. Episodes 84-87 (June 2015-December 2015) After #AskJordan moved to Jordan's personal channel, Messyges started up again, releasing the first Friday of every other month. Episodes 88-100+ (January 2016-present) Released sporadically on Fridays. Category:Shows